My Sister's Keeper
by Therealginnyweasley13
Summary: Jacob Abrahms' little sister, Jane, has always been bullied. So her Freshman year, he takes it upon himself to protect her. What if this year, she wasn't just bullied. What if it got more serious? Chronicle 1 of my Next Generation: Glee series.
1. Chapter 1

Jane jumped out of my car and ran into school to meet her old friend, Shannon McIntyre. This was the first day of her Fresman year, and she was determined to not let the first day scare her, especially since she already knew a good amount of the teachers. Thank God the New Directions kept in touch over the years, or she wouldn't have 'cousins' going to this school, as well as me, and our sister, Delilah.

I watched as she sprinted towards the double doors of the school. I has never been that excited to get in there before. I was very similar to what all his Dad says Uncle Puck was like. Loved football, music and girls, disliked school, authority and especially math. The only difference was he actually had to go, given that Mr Chang was his teacher and one of his dad's good friends. _Damn fate, and damn Asians with their math!_ I though, slowly making my way from my car to the glass doors.

I had seen Quinten from the car, and waited while his sister, Maddie, was busy trying to reverse park. He hopped out while she was still parking and fell in step with me.

"Yo, Abrahms, what's happening?" Quinten asked as he slowed to the walking pace.

"Nothing man, just a little nervous, you know…" I was staring at my feet, and Quinten looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's going on? Nervous about what?"

I stopped and turned to face Quinten. Unlike Uncle Puck, I never had issues talking about _some_ of my feelings with my close friends. We caught up with Leo near the doors. He and his sister, Kristen, had just finished arguing over something, probably something stupid. She stormed off in the other direction.

"What's happening? Is Jacob sharing his feelings?" Leo asked Quinten jokingly.

"Dude, it's Jane's first day as a freshman, which means I have to spend my first day as a junior, making sure she doesn't get slushied or ridiculed or go forbid… hit on" On the last words, I threw my arms up and started towards the doors again.

"Oh, my god… Those goddamn dance classes my mum made her take has kept her in shape, and all those stupid gym classes have made her flexible as shit and…" I turned and noticed Leo's eyes had glazed over, and I knew exactly what he was thinking about. And it pissed me off.

"Dude, get my sister out of your head, right now! You have a girlfriend already!"

"Not for long, I don't. Tori get's so damn annoying. She's constantly insulting Kristen, and I for one, think that's when you cross the line. Insult my sister, and you just insulted me." Leo said. We all knew if there was thing Leo cared about, it was his sister, even though he wouldn't admit it. It almost seemed that he was trying to make up for their dad, who got divorced with their mom years ago. He never did forgive him for that...

"Nothing will happen to her dude, she's got us looking out for her, and Shannon McIntyre's in there somewhere, and you know she's gonna make the Cheerios. Those two as friends and Jane'll be alright." Quinten said. He then saw Kristen, and I knew I had lost him for a while. There was definitely something going on between them, I just didn't know what. She saw him staring at her and smiled nervously before walking away briskly.

"Q, stop being a creeper and stop staring at my sister!" Leo said, breaking Quinten out of his trance. "You're one to talk, thinking about Jane's body!" Quinten quipped. That seemed to shut Leo up pretty well. I nodded my agreence with Quinten.

Just as we entered the hallway, we witness a small group of Cheerios throw a slushy on both Jane and Shannon. We watced as Quinten's sister (and my pretty secret, not-even-his-best-friend-Quinten-knows crush) Madison walked away with Delilah and some other skanky bitch both Leo and I have screwed in the girls locker room.

"Fuck!" we all exclaimed Eli as we rushed over to help Shannon and more importantly, Jane into the closest bathroom.

Jane's eyes were tear filled, and she had streaks running down her cheeks as she was scrubbing at her jeans. Quinten was attempting get slushy off of Shannon's shirt while Shannon was scrubbing at her pants. I was attempting to wash out Jane's hair with hand soap.

"I don't get it! Why would Maddy do that to me?" Jane said through her sobbing. I looked down at her with a small, sad smile. I hated seeing my little sister cry. It absolutely broke my heart, though I would never say that to my freinds. I mean, she was the youngest in my family, and knowing Delilah could care less about her, I took it as my responsibility to make her happy.

"And Delilah! That ho, she's known me since I was born, we're sisters, and she does that to me! Why does she always have to be such a bitch?"

"Calm down, Janie. Don't let her get to you. Everything is going to be fine, trust me," Shanno said quietly.

None of us boys knew what to say. We've all known each other most of our lives, and we felt the same way. Why couldn't Maddy and Delilah just be friendly?

Jane and Shannon spent the rest of the day in colorfully stained clothing. But when Leo, Quinten and I went to football practice, and Shannon changed to get to the Cheerio tryouts, Jane put on the shirt I had been wearing earlier that day on. She thanked me quickly then went to the glee tryouts. I knew she would make it, as she had as much talent as Aunt Rachel did in High School.

I took Jane home, Delilah hanging with Maddy and the rest of the Cheeri- ho's. The ride was silent, and I knew she had a less that perfect first day of high school.

"Hey, Janie? Don't let them get to you. It won't happen again, I promise. I've got your back, and Quinten and Leo do too. Now that Shannon's on the Cheerios, she can stop those bitches. It will all be ok, alright?"

Jane just nodded and went to get out of the car. She turned back and looked at me once she reached the door.

"Please don't tell Mom or Dad who it was…"

I smiled and nodded, knowing that my parents would know she got slushied, but I also knew it could start some giant family feud with the Evans and get Delilah in some serious shit.

We entered the house and dumped ourr things, making our way into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, where's mom?"

Dad turned from the stove and his smile faltered when he saw Jane sitting with her head in her hands and wearing her brothers shirt.

"Umm… she's just making some calls to organise some things for the office," His answer was half hearted, because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Jane.

"Sweetheart… what's wrong?"

Jane looked up and Dad was met with a pair of angry teenage eyes.

"I hate you, I hate slushies, I hate you!" Jane screamed at Dad. And with that Carol turned and stormed upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

Dad turned to look at me, a look of guilt and confusion plastered on his face, "What happened today?"

I gave him a small smile in return and replied, "Just a bit of phasing of the freshman. Nothing harsh, just a slushy. Don't worry."

Dad looked towards the stairs and then turned back to the stove to finish dinner.

"And Delilah?"

"Oh, she's hanging with Maddy and the Cheerio-ho's," I said noncholantly. I knew Dad resented that Delilah was a Cheerio, but she was happy, so he went along with it.

"I worry about that girl," Dad muttered, before wheeling himself to the kitchen counter. I nodded.

He had no idea how much I did, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is going to be nowher close to as long as Quinn's protege. Not saying I'm going to give up on this though, because I'm going to complete it. And I was thinking about something I wrote n the last chapter. Doesn't Maddy and the Cheeri-ho's sound like a band name? 'Cause I think it does!**

* * *

><p>It had been just a week, and Jane had been slushied everyday so far. It was Tuesday of their second week, and other than the first time, Shannon was yet to be attacked again. They both suspected it had something to do with her being on the Cheerios now. That never stopped Shannon from hanging out Jane.<p>

Jane was very much a mix between our parents in their teenage years. She had the long tan legs, curtsey of our mother, but she was slightly nerdy (thanks to Dad, I suppose). She had long brown hair, and deep hazel eyes. And of course, she loved music. Leo used to refer to her as a mini Greek looking goddess, until I punched him in the arm and Dad death glared him out of the house that night.

As well as her looks, she was basically a perfect balance of her parents' attitudes. She was determined and confident, very social, and had enough friends, andshe also knew how to ditch class without anyone finding out, but that didn't stop her from actually attending most of the time. I knew she got that last one from Mom, because Dad _always_ went to class.

It seems that McKinley had changed a little over the years, because it didn't matter whether you had friends, or were in glee club or not, if the 'top dogs' didn't like you, then you were prime slushy target. And apparently having your brother and his best friends on the football team and your best friend on the Cheerios meant nothing. Because Jane was still primary target.

Jane was standing at her locker unpacking her backpack before first period, when she noticed someone's feet next to her, and behind her opened locker door. She ignored it for a few moments, assuming it was someone waiting to slushy her, and trying to get is much dry-time as possible. She closed the locker door and scrunched her face to brace herself for the cold syrup, it took a few seconds before she noticed that it never came. She opened one eye to look at the person staring back at her with a crooked smirk that could rival Dad's and mine. I watched this all play out from around the corner.

"Umm, can I help you?" she managed to squeak out.

"Daniel Hummel-Anderson, I think we've met once or twice through our parents." He thrust his arm out to shake her hand, and Jane reluctantly agreed. I knew of the kid, and hated him.

"Ahh, yeah, I suppose we have. Uncle Kurt's my godfather, but I don't really remember you, sorry."

I looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand; she tugged a little and calmly pulled it back to her side before subtly shifting back a little, further into the middle of the hallway. Dan was intimidating, tall - much taller than Uncle Kurt, he had dark hair and dark eyes, he was a very attractive guy, but Jane just didn't look comfortable or safe enough standing close to him.

"I moved out of my Dads' place a few years ago, living with Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany now, they're pretty cool, I have to admit," he said taking his own hand back and placing it in his pocket, leaning back against the lockers again.

"Oh yeah. They come over to my place sometimes to see my parents." Jane said timidly.

"Yea… So anyway, I've seen you around a bit, being slushied and whatever… I was thinking we could like go out or something. You know, people saw you with me, they'd back off for sure." He bought back his smirk and calmly waited for a response

"Umm, I don't know… I umm, I kind of…" Jane stumbled over her words before she noticed Shannon with one of her friends on the Cheerios. She'd met her a few times and she seemed nice enough. She shot them a look that seemingly called for help, and Shannon and Mica sped up the hallway.

"Hey, Janie! How you doing? Want to walk to class with us?" Shannon asked.

Jane smiled and waved to Daniel as she linked arms with Mica and Shannon and walked off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Dan, apparently, doesn't get the hint though. Because when Jane walked back to her locker, he's waiting there, between every period, lunch and the end of the day. Each time he asks her about that date, or compliments her hair or hands by lightly touching them. By the end of the day she firmly states her disinterest in him and walks out to the car park to meet Leo, Quinten, and I.<p>

She doesn't say anything as I drive her home. I don't ask why she's so quiet. But once we make it inside the house and she runs up to her room, slams the door and I don't hear music streaming out from behind it, I go off to find Mom.

I knock on the door of her study and stick my head in to check that she's not busy. Mom lifts her head from the book she's reading in the study and smiles.

"Jake, I didn't know you and Jane were home. What's the time?"

I look at my watch and make my way into the room, taking a seat on the couch next to Mom.

"It's close to 4 Mom…" I look at my shoes and play with the piece of rubber hanging off the soul. It was quite boring, yet very distracting.

Mom stares at me for all of 2 seconds before she completely discards the book in her hand, and sighs.

"Is it a girl, Jake?" she asks and I swear my eyes grew wider than that chick from _The Smurfs._ I turned and stared at her like she was crazy.

"God no, Mom, it's just Jane, damn"

Mom shoots me a half-assed glare, reminding me to watch my mouth around her, and then gives me a genuine smile.

"What is it?"

I sigh, "Okay… Mom, you know how Dad says he knows your upset when you stop talking shi… ahh, stuff?"

Mom clears her throat and reminds herself she has to bring that up with him later, "Yes, I suppose"

"Ok, so you know how Jane's always going on about something, like school or music or whatever?"

"Yes…"

"She hasn't said a word to me since this morning, and I've seen her 4 times between then _and_ when I drove her home after school. She looks scared about something. I don't know what's going on."

"Maybe she's just had a particularly stressful day."

"I dunno, Mom, she seemed really out of it."

"How about I go talk to her for you?"

"No, Mom, you can't. I mean, she'd just get angry at me and that shit… ahh stuff… always comes back to bite me in the… butt…"

Mom shot me another warning glance and then pulled her book back onto her lap

"Then maybe, if you want to know what's going on and you won't let me talk to her, you should go up yourself." And on that note, Mom pulled the book open and began reading it again.

I stood up in a huff and rolled my eyes before making his way upstairs. He was able to make out a barely audible "Don't roll your eyes at me Jacob, or I'll get your dad on you"

I chuckled and ran up the stairs skipping every second one until he reached jane's room.

I cleared my throat and knocked on the door twice before letting myself in.

"You couldn't wait for a response?" Jane snapped almost immediately without turning her head from her desk. Her phoned beeped and she ignored it.

"Would I have gotten one?" I asked. I walked over and took a seat on the bed watching the back of her head

"No, but doesn't that say a lot about the fact that I don't want to talk?"

I fell back on Jane's bed with a heavy thud.

There was silence for a few minutes before I felt I had to come up with something to break the tension. I don't know why I didn't just ask what was wrong. Instead, I asked,

"How many guys have you had in this bed, J?"

Without missing a beat, Jane turned around and stared me down, replying "About as many as you've had girls in yours."

I snapped up and stared at her, mouth hanging wide. I couldn't believe my sister wasn't a virgin.

"It's a joke, Jake. My God. Good to know you're the man whore I thought you were!" She said, seeming a tad happier.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, laughing lightly.

"Jake, what do you want?" Jane's phone beeped and she checked it. Her face fell for a second before she placed it back on the desk without replying and went straight back to looking at me.

"I, uhh, I want to know what's going on. So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't seem yourself and-" I was interrupted by another beep of Jane's phone and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Who's texting you?"

"No one…" Janesaid. She turned back to her desk and waited for me to leave, much to no avail.

"Seriously, Janie, who texting you? What's going on?"

Jane turned back and threw the phone at me.

"That's what's going on! He came up to me during every break I had today and kept asking me out and touching me and I kept telling him no and to back off, and he never did and now he won't stop texting me, and I've only been home 20 minutes!"

I looked down and saw that Jane had 14 text messages from Daniel Hummel-Anderson, and 3 missed calls since they got home.

"Dude, what the hell. This isn't right, why didn't you say anything?" I was skipping through reading the texts messages and getting angrier. Some were simple questions, but some were very suggestive, and somewhere extremely erotic and uncomfortable to read.

"I just… I thought he'd leave me alone, I don't even know him"

"The guys a jerk. He sleeps around and treats everyone like crap!"

"So he's you but a little meaner?" Jane said with a small smile on her face

I knew she was joking so I let it slide, and smiled back, "Hey now, I'm a nice guy!"

"I know! Again, joking!"

I stood from the bed and walked over to give Jane a small hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Leo, Quinten and I will deal with this tomorrow okay?"

"Okay…"

I turned to leave the room but before I could make it into the hall, Jane called me back.

"Jakey?" She asked, using a nickname she used to use when she was, like, two.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jane walked into school with me on one side and Leo on the other. Quinten stood infront of her, looking for any sight of Dan. Honestly, I knew he was looking for Kristen. We all were deep in conversation, and none of us saw Dan waiting for Jane at her locker. When we got too close for it to be too late, I glared at Quinten then went ahead and opened the locker for her, standing between Dan and Jane. Jane sent me a small smile and Leo stood behind her to act as a further barrier. Quinten had dissapeared, hopefully not too far away.

Dan cleared his throat and moved to walk away but instead walked to the other side of Jane.

"Body guards, huh?" he said, leaning over, a little too close to Jane than I liked.

"Damn, Hummel, back the fuck off before something happens to your face, dude!" Quinten said, coming from aruond the corner. Probably couldn't find Kristen, so he thought he'd show back up.

I had closed Jane's locker, and moved her behind me, while Leo and Quinten stood next to me, blocking her off. Shannon saw the commotion from down the hall and sprinted up to take Carol by the hand, slap Eli on the back and walk her to homeroom.

"What's your issue Abrahms? Jealous your sister's getting some?" Dan asked snidely, smirking at me.

"Excuse me, but you did not just imply you were fucking my sister?" I growled, trying to remain calm.

"What if I was?" Dan growled back. I had to clench and unclench my fists to keep from punching this douche in the face. _Family friend, family friend_ I chanted over and over.

I was about to turn and leave when Dan had to get the last word in. "You know, she wouldn't turn me down if you weren't around."

I turned around fast, with the intention of punching Daniel square in the face, only to be met with the sight of his best friend on the ground on top of Daniel, punching him over and over again.

"Dude, stop, you'll kill him!" I screamed, partially wanting him to.

I had to pull Leo off of Daniel with the help of Quinten, as everyone else stood around and watched in shock. _Where's Uncle Finn when you need him? _I thought. _He was quick enough to break up a fight between Quinten and Chad Monroe._

Daniel grumbled, and winced in pain as he stood up and stalked away.

"Dude, what was that about?" I asked as he helped his friend calm down. I handed him a bottle of water from Jane's locker.

"I've known Janie as long as you have! He was saying shit and I wasn't going to let him get away with it… besides, you would have actually killed him, I only tried." Leo said. I knew he actually liked her, but he wouldn't admit it.

We laughed half-heartedly and I said my thanks before we ran off to class to avoid being called to the principal's office.

The rest of the week felt like Déjà vu for all 4 of them. Dan didn't let Jane go, and her phone was blowing up with texts. Me, Leo, Quinten, and even Shannon, wouldn't let her be alone any more. Jane was constantly nervous and jumpy. Daniel's affection went from being innocent to being stalkerish very fast.

Quinten had a lot of history with Daniel; he had previously dated, or slept with on a regular basis, his sister Madison. Neither of their parents had any idea that Madison wasn't a virgin any more, nor the fact that she hadn't been for nearly 3 years. Dan used to sneak over when his parents were out, which meant he either got to hear the moaning of the only girl in the entire school he doesn't want to hear, or waltz on over to the Puckermans for some COD time.

Madison had not been oblivious to the situation, however. She was blinded by hatred towards Jane, and that meant she couldn't see the fact that Jane wasn't interested. In her head, Jane was an ex-boyfriend stealing whore who didn't know her place.

It was Tuesday, about 2 weeks from when the situation started, and Daniel was waiting by Jane's locker between 3rd and 4th period. Madison spotted Jane hiding around the corner keeping an eye on her locker, waiting for Dan to leave. She slammed her locker closed and strolled up, with the kind of confidence the Evans family was known for, to Jane with a nasty scowl set in place.

"Hey there, Jane!" She greeted with a venomous snarky tone set deep in her voice.

Jane jumped slightly, having not noticed Maddy walk up. "Umm, hey Maddy, what's going on?"

Madison slowly made her way forward, forcing Jane to back up against the wall.

"I just want you to know that Dan over there is off limits. If I see you with him one more time, I'll come down on you with the full force of the Cheerios and this schools social hierarchy. Got it?" Jane was shocked to see Kristen come up behind them.

"Lay off, Maddy. Jane obvioulsy doesn't like Daniel, or she wouldn't be hiding from your creeper boy toy!" She snapped, earnig a glare from Maddy. "Oh come on. Kay. I know my brother knocked you up! You wouldn't have had to quit the Cheerios, and he wouldn't have fought Monroe over him _kissing_ you if he didn't. What can you do to me, Kay? I rule this school!"

Kristen thought for a minute. "Well, I think your mom would be happy to know about your many sexual excapades with Daniel, that your brother had to come over to my place to play COD with Leo and I. _COD_! One of the lamest games, compared to MW3! You know your mom and I are close. I could tell her about them in a heartbeat. I could be in her office in two minutes, so leave Jane alone!"

Madison stormed off, shouting curse words at random people. Kristen winked at Jane then left, giving her a half wave.

"Umm…" Jane shook herself out of the confused daze Kristen and Madison just put her in, and turned back to her locker, that was now free of Daniel, seeing as class had started 3 minutes ago.

By the end of the day the rumours had spread around the school, and were currently top gossip.

After the debacle in the hallway concerning Madison, Jane and Kristen, the entire school was made aware of the fact that Kristen had been knocked up by Quinten, and that Jane was a boyfriend stealing slut, only to be backed up by the fact that she is nearly always surrounded by Leo and Quinten. That rumour was slowly being squashed however by none other than me. I was starring in my own rumours that have been spreading and evolving over the past week, ever since the beat down between Leo and Dan.

It was said that Eli and Nick were the baddest kids in school, which only went on to help their reputation as the bad boys, it was however, the rumour that they were beating up any kid who laid a hand, eye or even spoke about Carol, that went to further isolate her from the schools student population.

It was only a matter of time before the rumours and the Dan/Jane situation became out of control, and something unimaginable happened.


	4. Chapter 4

A month. An entire month. I was starting to get super jumpy at school, constantly keeping an eye out for Jane, and Leo was just as bad, except he had to keep and eye on me as well. We had been in numerous fights with Daniel, as well as few Quinten may have gotten involved in that one too.

The fight that took place was a particularly disastrous one, and it happened to have brought the parents into the situation at hand.

Leo, Quinten and I, along with the rest of the football team, were getting changed in the locker room after a particularly excruciating training session.

"Dude, I heard they got it on the Science hall janitor closet and Mr. Lucas caught them!" A teammate had said, behind the row of lockers, sitting in the center of the room.

Leo smirked, and elbowed Quinten as they were listening to the rumours of what sounded to be a particularly interesting girl they should probably look into.

"Seriously man, if he wasn't on the team I would totally tap his sister so fast" was the line that caused Leo to grab onto my shirt, glaring at me, reminding me that about half the team had sisters at the school.

"Her legs man, imagine those wrapped around you!"

"Dude, Hummel is one lucky kid. I bet she's freaky as shit! Have you seen her mom? Man, she's a MILF if I ever saw one! I would go on the entire female population of the Abrahms family!"

"THAT'S IT!" was the last thing anyone heard before there was an all out brawl between Quinten, Leo and I and the other 4 members of the team who had been discussing my sister and, holy shit, my mother.

The brawl was short lived when Uncle Finn had entered the locker room after hearing the noise and broke it up.

This is how the Evans, Puckerman and Abrahms family ended up in the Principals' office explaining the entire story. Everything from Madison's relationship with Daniel, to her treatment of Jane, and Kristen and Madison's argument, and Daniel's intimidation of Jane.

Suffice to say, Uncle Puck didn't say a word as he stood calmly out of the seat and left the room, entering the halls he used to terrorise, and went in search of Daniel Hummel.

Something very similar to a scene that took place between David Karofsky and Burt Hummel was slowly unfolding before the eyes of all those within McKinley's halls.

"You stay the _fuck_ away from my neice, or so help you, I will come after you! I do not care if Beyonce and Harry Potter are your fathers!"

Uncle Puck's eyes were blazing with fury as he pinned the tall boy against a row of lockers.

Daniel Hummel winced as one of the locks was forced onto his back.

"Dude, I haven't done anything, and maybe you should back off before someone files an assault charge!" Daniel growled.

Uncle Puck slammed Daniel against the locker again, getting ready to say something else, when Uncle Sam and Dad began pulling him off the kid. Daniel flew down the hall and out of sight before anyone could stop him.

Uncle Puck shrugged out of their hold and brushed himself off before turning to see Aunt Rachel staring at him with a concerned face as Jane buried her head into her chest sobbing. I had my hand placed on Aunt Rachel's shoulder, trying to calm her down as well.

The three respective families went home to handle their issues.

Dad made it through the door and into his study without saying a word. Mom and had brought him a glass of wine, before smiling a little and reassuring him they would all talk later. Delilah was actually home for once, only because she was grounded, thogh.

Dad sat in his wheelchair facing his large wall of books. Noah hasn't been Puck since he left school, he hasn't punched anyone, slept around or made fun of the nerdy kid, and that's why he was insanely confused about what got over him in the hallway back at school. Maybe it was the fact that his niece's face looked exactly like Rachel's every time she got slushied in the same hallway sophomore year, or maybe it was just the fact that this guy was targeting _his _niece… _Noah Puckerman's niece_. Only idiots ever messed with Puck, so _no one _messes with his niece, scratch that, his family. So in all, Artie Abrahms was more confused then when Brittany told him she was a lesbian.

"Good!" Dad said, loud enough to be heard throughout the house. He wheeled out of his study and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Everybody down in the kitchen… NOW!"

Within 30 seconds Delilah, Jane and I had run down the stairs and were now sitting at the bench on the bar stools in front of our parents.

"I've come to the conclusion, until this entire thing… blows over… Jake, you will be joining glee to watch your sister after school… As will you, Delilah..."

"What! You can't make me do that, glee's for losers and Shue is such a drag of a teacher!"

"Delilah Annamaria Abrahms, listen to your father!" Mom snapped.

Delilah had shut up by the time his mum has interrupted; she was _pissed._

I smirked, and glanced at Dad who was glaring at me. I wiped the look off my face immediately.

"During school you will make sure she can always contact you, and that you check in with her at least twice a day" He turned to Jane, who had been a mix between shocked, bored and still a little shaken and upset.  
>"While at school Mike, Finn, or Quinn will be your adult contact. Not the principal, but them. These are my rules and you will all follow them!"<p>

All of us made a move to get up when Dad cleared his throat to throw out one last thing.

"Also, due to the fact that this issue contains children of people we see as good friends, it is a very delicate situation, and we do not needany of you getting in any… more… fights"

Dad sent one more warning look at my before we all nodded and ran up to our rooms.

I dove to my bed, and landed on my back, reaching into the back pocket of my jeans and pulling out his phone.

I glanced at the 3 texts from numerous Cheerios asking for very… specific… help with some of their very _specific _needs, before deleting them and texting Quinten.

**Abrahms: Any news on your end?**

**Evans: Jst gt drld 4m rents, Btch in shit, I cnt fite ne more**

**Abrahms: English?**

**Evans: Maddy is in a lot of trouble, and I will be if I fight anymore. Better? Geez, would you try being a teenager sometimes?**

**Abrahms: Fuck you! good enough? So is Delilah, btw.**

**Evans: Whatever**

**Abrahms: off topic. Point is, we need to join glee and keep an eye on J.**

**Evans: I'm already in glee with Kristen. So it's just you and Delilah. Anyways, Mom just took over glee.**

**Abrahms: Whatever. Lates.**

Jacob Donavan Abrahms was about to follow in Uncle Puck's footsteps and be the first badass to join the Glee Club. _Shit, he wasn't even in it to chase some tail either, this could not bode well_.


End file.
